herofandomcom-20200223-history
Herbert Trubshaw
Herbert Trubshaw is the tritagonist of the 2014 Laika production The Boxtrolls. He is the deceased father of the main protagonist, Eggs. Biography However when the evil town exterminator, Archibald Snatcher tried to force him to build a machine that would kill the entire race of Boxtrolls he refused as he knew they were harmless tinkerers. Snatcher tried to steal Eggs from Trubshaw to persuade him however he was able to fend them off and Egss was adopted by the Boxtrolls leader, Fish who saw Snatcher kill Trubshaw by striking him on the head with a wrench but they were both able to escape before the Red Hats could attack them. However Snatcher lied to Lord Portley-Rind, the mayor of Chessebridge into saying that it was the Boxtrolls who killed Trubshaw and his son when in reality this was a ruse so he could usurp Portley-Rind's title as mayor. Herbert was kidnapped and tied upside-down by Snatcher and the Red Hats, where he was working with the other imprisoned Boxtrolls to help him create a machine that would locate and destroy The Boxtrolls nest. Trubshaw would later met his 10-year old son Eggs when he too was kidnapped and locked in a cage where Snatcher reveals him as his father however after a decade hanging upside-down turned him manic. Depsite this he was able to convince Eggs to convince him to urge his Boxtroll brethren to fight against the evil exterminator however he seemingly kills them all, reducing Eggs to tears. Trubshaw was the only who saw that the clan left their boxes and are hiding from the Red Hats however Eggs could not in his misery and despair but this was replaced with horror as Snatcher menacingly glares at Eggs while vowing to kill the last Boxtroll. Snatcher stuffs Eggs in a Boxtroll costume, ties him up and gags his mouth so everyone would think he was a Boxtroll while he prepares to burn him alive, he struggles, fights and desperatly tries to scream through his gag but with no avail. Winnie Portley-Rind was able to postpone his execution with the redeemed henchmen Mister Trout and Mister Pickles however Mister Gristle restarts it. Trubshaw and the alive Boxtrolls intervene and free Eggs from his binds and un-gag him. They reveal the truth what happened ten years ago to the villagers of Chessebridge and finally realising Snatcher's lies, Portley-Rind prepares to punish the exterminator but he returns to his machine and goes on a rampage across the city. Trubshaw helps the Boxtrolls by playing keep-away with Portley-Rind's White Hat however he enters the Chesse Guild after he threatened Winnie's life however he dies after eating a piece of cheese which he was deathly allergic to. After the Boxtrolls were accepted as a part of Cheesebridge's society Trubshaw and his son and Fish decide to spend the rest of their lives together while protecting the streets. Personality Herbert is an eccentric and inventive man who had a deep love for the foodstuffs jelly. He was the only member of Cheesebridge who saw that the Boxtrolls weren't vicious, man-eating monsters but actually humble tinkerers. After being kidnapped by Snatcher it turned him in insane, which was proven by his manic movements and way of speaking while meeting with his son, Eggs after ten years. However this appears to have vanished at the climax of the film, and he began to be acting much like his calm and whimsical self like at the beginning of the film. Trivia *Trubshaw was voiced by the infamous English comedian, Simon Pegg who played Shaun and Nicholas Angel respectively in The Blood and Ice Cream Trilogy. *He is similar to B.E.N. from Treasure Planet: Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Nurturer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Supporters Category:Genius Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Wise Category:Bond Protector Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Comic Relief Category:Damsels Category:Pure Good Category:Comedy Heroes